Nickelodeon Character Bumpers Set B (1999-2003)
Here is a list of Nickelodeon Character Bumpers Set B used from June 1 1999 to August 31 2003. Tommy and Dil A Nickelodeon ball bounces down to the ground with Tommy and Dil fighting over the ball. While they were fighting they were stretching it so much they turned it to a Nickelodeon splat. Used when Rugrats starts airing. Chuckie and the Caterpillar We see a Nickelodeon caterpillar crawl on Chuckie's arm then goes inside his clothes. Chuckie runs around then the caterpillar comes out as a Nickelodeon butterfly as it flies to the screen. Used when Rugrats starts airing. Angelica Angelica comes by and then sings. She sing too loud which causes the white background to turn to a orange background with Nickelodeon on the screen and we see Angelica as she shrug to the viewers. Used when Rugrats starts airing. Reptar We see Reptar stomping and stop and roars. Until then we see a Nickelodeon dragon roaring at Reptar which scares him away. Used when Rugrats starts airing. Hey Arnold! We see Helga standing next to a Nickelodeon ball. All of a sudden Harold comes and kick the ball throwing it to Gerald then throws it Arnold who hits it with a baseball bat. The ball hits Helga then to the screen with glass breaking meaning it's a window. The kids all run away except Arnold who smiles nervously and hides his bat around his back. Used when Hey Arnold! starts airing. The Angry Beavers We see Dagget and Norbert in an underwear battle. They take underwears one by one when Dagget takes off his last underwear he ripped his fur off and stretches Norbert's Nickelodeon underwear and puts himself on it. Used when The Angry Beavers starts airing. CatDog We see a Nickelodeon garbage truck driving off with Dog chasing it while dragging Cat along. Dog eats the garbage truck and Dog along Cat throws it up causing the truck to turn to a Nickelodeon splat. Used when CatDog starts airing. The Wild Thornberrys Eliza and Darwin runs by screaming and we see a Nickelodeon rhino chasing after him with Donnie hanging on to it's tail. Used when The Wild Thornberrys starts airing. Spongebob Squarepants We see Spongebob trying to blow a bubble but unsuccessfully couldn't. So he blows it out of his holes forming the bubble to a Nickelodeon bubble. Used when Spongebob Squarepants starts airing. Rocket Power We see the Rocket gang riding around the white BG then ride to the screen making a Nickelodeon logo that looks like them and the gang appears with Otto saying Yeah!. Used when Rocket Power starts airing. Pelswick We see Pelswick riding his wheelchair on a Nickelodeon splat but falls off it and to the ground spinning around and removes his hat to the left. Used when Pelswick starts airing. As Told by Ginger We see Ginger Dodie and Macy dancing until Macy trips and Miranda and Courtney comes laughing at them. Then Carl and Hoodsey throws orange waterballoons that turns to a Nickelodeon splat as Ginger starts chasing after them. Used when As Told by Ginger starts airing. The Fairly OddParents We see Cosmo and Wanda poofing up into Color until they poof up a giant Nickelodeon heart in Orange. Used when The Fairly OddParents starts airing. Reptar (Jimmy Neutron version) A scene from the Reptar with the Nickelodeon dragon. When Reptar runs away we see the Nickelodeon dragon controlled by Jimmy with Goddard inside. Used when either Rugrats or Jimmy Neutron starts airing. The Wild Thornberrys Rhino bumper (Jimmy Neutron Version) A scene from the Wild Thornberrys Rhino Bumper, Featuring Eliza Thornberry and Darwin were chased by a rocket piloted by Jimmy and Goddard, (The Jimmy Neutron Theme Song was Hearing) (Jimmy Neutron Says "Gotta Blast!") with Goddard Pulling the Rope Which Donny hanging on to and leaving a trail of orange smoke with the Nickelodeon logo on it.